Star Trek: Phase II: Volume 1
by dan-yoda
Summary: Based on the abandoned series, a Klingon child rises to power and threatens to destroy the Federation- unless the Enterprise intervines.
1. Kitumba

STAR TREK: PHASE II  
VOLUME I  
BY YODAMAN  
  
THERE IS AN AINCENT LEGEND ABOUT THE SON OF KAHLESS- OTHERWISE KNOWN AS KITUMBA. ACCORDING TO LEGEND, KAHLESS HAD A FORBIDDEN SON. SINCE HE DIDN'T WANT HIM, HE SENT HIM TO HIS RELATIVES, WHO LIVED IN THE MOUNTAINS OF KRONOS. THEY DIDN'T WANT HIM EITHER, SO THEY THREW HIM OFF THE HIGHEST PEAK OF THE HIGHEST MOUNTAIN. BUT THE GODS IN STO'VO'KOR SPARED HIM AND GRANTED HIM IMORTALITY. SO IT IS SAID THAT ONE DAY, KITUMBA WILL RETURN TO KRONOS TO START A WAR THAT WILL GIVE ALL KLINGONS, POOR AND RICH, YOUNG AND OLD, LIMITLESS HONOR THAT WILL LAST FOR MILLIONS OF GENERATIONS. AND ANYONE WHO STANDS IN KITUMBA'S WAY SHALL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH BEYOND ALL IMAGINATION. SOMEONE SPECIFIC NAMED JAMES TIBBERIUS KIRK WAS ABOUT TO CROSS THAT LINE. -EXERT FROM STARFLEET: A HISTORY BY HARRY KIM.  
  
CHAPTER I  
King of kings  
  
It was five years after Kirk ended his first five year mission, and there was the grandest celebration on Kronos that the Klingon Empire had ever seen- it was Kitumba's first speech. There were parades, warbirds detonating photon torpedoes above Kronos for fireworks, and there were the grandest of festivals taking place. This might have been the Klingon Empire's finest day. The speech was supposed to begin around lunchtime, but Kitumba was five hours late. Finally, Kitumba stepped on top of the Kituvovar- Kitumba's private palace- and addressed the crowd.  
  
""Brother warriors", growled Kitumba. Upon hearing his raspy, commanding voice, the gathered Klingon spectators looked up and began to shout:  
  
"Hail Kitumba! Mighty Warrior"  
  
"SILENCE my magnificent brothers in arms" roared Kitumba. "I have a message for you, one that will inspire Klingon warriors for a thousand years, a message that will move you to actions that will have your children singing glorious songs about you!" The gathered throng pounded their armor and roared their approval. Kitumba basked in their adoration and lust for glory. Thousands of people shouted Kitumba's name, yet it sounded as one deep voice, and he loved it. He even allowed the corner of his lip to curl up in what the Earthers would call, a smile.  
  
He continued, his neck muscles straining with each word to contain his voice... "The Klingon Empire has two purposes: to conquer and to gain honor. Oh, we gain honor all the time- but we never conquer. Now is the time to conquer! Now is the time to gain more honor than any time before! Now is the time to join as brothers and do what we must! The only way we can do that is to destroy the FEDERATION! The Federation rules all of space, and we had a meaningless war to claim what was rightfully ours. And we lost! Now, we shall get our revenge that we all desire. We shall conquer like the gods demand. We shall gain the best honor imaginable. When the gods above resurrected me, I was given a mission- to start a war that will gain the Empire limitless honor. I will accomplish that mission, or I will die!" Then all but one of the Klingons present cheered for him. That Klingon was Ksia.  
  
He was a good Klingon with honor, but he had one strange trait that no other Klingons respected- he had a respect for the Federation. He said they should have their space and the Klingons should have their space, but none of the Klingons would listen. They taunted him for that, and some even tried to kill him. But he was of the noble House of Duras, and all who tried to kill him failed. But even though he was of noble blood, the House of Duras shunned him. They were all snotty, power hungry scum, but they said he was an embarrassment to the House of Duras. But he just ignored their taunts and continued his life. But this he could not ignore. He knew in his heart that if the Klingon Empire tried to invade the Federation, the Klingon Empire would suffer an embarrassing defeat. He could not stand that. He needed to act now. And he had big plans to. 


	2. Reunification

CHAPTER II  
REUNIFICATION  
  
Riding the Galileo III, Kirk rode to Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, Earth. He was very exited, for he really wanted to see the Enterprise again. To touch it again. To smell it again. And maybe, if Starfleet would let him, command it again. Although he was kind of upset, since there would be a drastic crew change. Lots of ensigns fresh out of the academy were going to be on the Enterprise, but that's not what Kirk cared about. Spock was undertaking the Kolinahr, the Vulcan ritual for obtaining the Symbol of Ultimate Logic- the highest Vulcan honor imaginable. Spock was going to be replaced by Will Decker, who would be first officer, and Xon, who would be science officer. Also, Lieutenant Ilia, an officer from Delta, would be their new navigator. He was reading about his new crewmembers through his pad.  
  
"One thing could be said about Commander Decker", quoted Kirk from the pad. "He is Kirk crazy. Oh my. His highest role model was Kirk, and his highest dream was to be as good or better than him. Like that would ever happen. That's why he signed on to be on the Enterprise- to get close to Kirk. Being Kirk's first officer had been the highest honor he's ever had. Now that's touching.  
  
"Ilia is a female Deltan- a race of bald beings whose telepathic abilities are used for a better sex life. They usually mate with other Deltans, since they take an oath that says they won't take advantage of a "sexually immature species" (I.E. humans). Decker and Ilia were in love, but that oath threatens their partnership. That's interesting. I hope nothing bad happens from that.  
  
"Lt. Xon is a very young Vulcan- he's fresh out of the Science Academy. He graduated with a satisfactory grade- the highest grade you can get. Man, that's good. He and Sarek are the only Vulcans who have ever gotten that grade. Man, he's a genius. He might be another Spock."  
  
Kirk was really hoping that Xon would be another Spock. Spock was gone on the Kolinahr, and he wanted to have Spock back in his life. The only person capable of accomplishing that was Xon, and Kirk knew that. Another thing that bothered him was that the Enterprise was being heavily refitted. Scotty would always complain over the comm. about how the engines weren't working, that the warp drive always overheated, and that it would be decades before the ship could go on a proper shakedown cruise. But Starfleet contacted Kirk and told him to be at headquarters in two hours to discuss his first "mission" with the refitted Enterprise.  
  
The moment he got out of the shuttle, Scotty was at the door and the first thing he did was complain about the new Enterprise.  
  
"Captain", said Scotty. "I don't know if we'll ever be ready for a mission. The impulse engines have."  
  
"Relax, Scotty", said Kirk. "I only have two hours before I have to be at Starfleet headquarters, and I intend to spend every minute of it getting acquainted with the new ship and crew." Then he looked into Scotty's eyes and smiled. "It's great to have you back Scotty."  
  
"It's great to have you back, too", said Scotty  
  
"So", said Kirk, "who else is on our ship?"  
  
"McCoy, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, and Chapel are all going to be there", said Scotty. "And I've met the new crew members. They are all very nice. Except for that Xon lad. He's very, very strange." So they talked about the new crew, systems, and problems of the ship as they loaded onto the shuttle to the Enterprise and for the whole half-hour flight. Then, after half and hour of waiting, Kirk saw the new Enterprise. He was literally stunned. It looked quite different. Instead of looking like a Constitution class vessel it was, the new design gave it the look of a Miranda class vessel (the same class as the Reliant- one of the newest ships in the fleet). The only thing was that instead of the nacelles pointing downward like a normal Miranda class vessel, it pointed upward. Man, it was different, but it was the same old beautiful ship Kirk commanded five years ago.  
  
"Welcome home, Captain", said Scotty as they docked. When they walked into the Enterprise, he saw not only his senior staff, but also all the ensigns and engineering crew they could fit into the room. Finally, Uhura walked up to him, beaming. "Welcome to the Enterprise", said Uhura.  
  
"Permission to come aboard?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Granted", said Sulu. "Welcome to the Enterprise". As he walked down the aisle, everyone walked up to him to welcome him.  
  
"Welcome to the Enterprise", said Chekov.  
  
"Welcome to the Enterprise", said Chapel.  
  
"Well, what do you know", said McCoy. "You haven't aged a day! Welcome home." Then at the end of the aisle, he saw a young human, a Deltan, and a Vulcan. "And I guess you're Decker, Ilia, and Xon", said Kirk. "And right you are", said Decker, who was overjoyed. "I'm commander Decker. And you don't know how happy I am to be here. I have been studying your."  
  
"I'd love to hear your stories but I only have 45 minutes to tour the ship", said Kirk. Then Ilia waked up to him.  
  
"I am Ilia", said Ilia.  
  
"And my name's Xon", said Xon. Then Scotty walked up to him and gave him the shortest tour of a starship Kirk ever had. They toured the engineering, the transporter room, the shuttle bay, and finally the bridge. When they finally got to bridge, Kirk was in a big hurry.  
  
"I would love to stay longer", said Kirk, "but I'm late as it is. Goodbye". Then Kirk walked out to the shuttlebay and left the Enterprise. When he arrived, Jake Thomson, the President of the Federation, was waiting for him. He was in his mid-seventies, with silver hair and a black uniform on that signaled his position. There was also a Klingon there, with battle armor on.  
  
"Kirk", said Thomson, "we have a crisis on our hands". 


	3. Final Frontiers

Chapter iii  
Final frontiers  
  
"There is a serious threat that could cripple the Federation forever", said Kirk to his audience. He was briefing the Enterprise crew about what he found out from Jake Thomson and Ksia, who was the Klingon warrior present at the Federation's office. "Now I hand it over to Ksia, Son of K'Pek of the noble House of Duras". Then Ksia stepped up, but no one clapped.  
  
"There is a legend that Kahless, the 'Klingon Jesus', had a son named Kitumba", said Ksia. "It also said that Kitumba would come back one day and start a war that will give the Klingon Empire and infinite amount of honor. Kitumba has returned. Now, I don't believe that this boy is really Kitumba. I think he's a Kahless-looking kid that was brainwashed by some family to start the war with their worst enemy- the Federation. Our mission is to stop Kitumba from destroying the Federation. I know I am betraying my people, and that I might be killed for that, but I know that the universe could not function without the Federation. I am in control of 5 Klingon squadrons stationed on the Klingon moon Praxis that could be used to stop this war."  
  
"We will first go to Praxis to pick up the Klingon squadrons", said Kirk. "Then we will go to Kronos to talk with Kitumba. Ksia will go with us, and he will be staying on the bridge the whole time in case we have Klingon trouble. May luck be with us all."  
  
Right after the briefing, the Enterprise crew, they were busy trying to prep the ship for departure to Praxis. It was very frantic on the Enterprise with trying to get systems ready, trying to fix malfunctioning computers, and following every order, which kept constantly changing. Finally, everything was ready, and Kirk was doing a check of all the systems.  
  
"Engines ready?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Engines ready", said Ilia.  
  
"Weapons ready?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Weapons functioning at full efficiency", said Chekov.  
  
"Comm. functioning?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Comm. is working fine", said Uhura.  
  
"Is warp drive ready?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Warp drive is alive and kicking", said Scotty. "I thing we're ready to go out now."  
  
"So do I", said Kirk. "Uhura, tell flight control that we're ready to go out."  
  
"Aye captain", said Uhura. "Flight control, this is the Enterprise. We're ready to go out now."  
  
"Copy that, Enterprise", said flight control. "You may leave when ready.  
  
"Ilia", said Kirk. "Take us out of space dock at impulse power. Then get out of the solar system at Warp 0.9. When we're out of the solar system, set a course for Praxis at Warp 6."  
  
"Aye sir", said Ilia. They then went slowly out of space dock. Kirk was so overjoyed right now. He finally had the Enterprise. He had a good crew. He was going on an important mission. What more could he ask for? Spock, maybe, but that was the only thing he missed. When they finally warped to Praxis, he was glad to be home.  
  
Kitumba was with P'lo and P'la, his two Klingon advisors. They were looking at their invasion fleet, which consisted of 500 warbirds and one modified warbird that served as his flagship. He was proud right now. Proud to be the leader of this army. Proud to be important when he was just fifteen. Proud to be Emperor of the Klingon Empire.  
"You wrote an amazing speech yesterday, P'lo", said Kitumba.  
  
"Literature has been one of my specialties all my life, your highness", said P'lo.  
  
"Is the Kahless to your liking?" asked P'la.  
  
"I think it will serve as the finest flagship the Empire has ever seen", said Kitumba. "Is the Bane of Kahless ready?"  
  
"Ready for the destruction of the Empire, my lord", said P'lo. Then a warrior walked in with a report to give to Kitumba.  
  
"Your highness", said the warrior. "The Federation starship Enterprise is on a direct course for Praxis."  
  
"Send five warships to destroy that scum", said Kitumba. "And I want it destroyed, or you will be the main course for my feast tonight!"  
  
"Y-yes, y-your hignessss", said the terrified warrior. Kitumba sounded mad, but he was actually very glad. He loved blowing things up. That was his job as emperor right? He thought it was so.  
  
"Man, I love this job", thought Kitumba. 


	4. Enter Praxis

CHAPTER IV  
ENTER PRAXIS  
  
It was a three-day long trip to Praxis, so Kirk assigned Decker to give Ksia a tour. He thought this would help Ksia learn a lot about human culture. He hopped that one day, Ksia could give this information to the Klingon Empire so that they could finally understand each other and obtain peace. But that was a farfetched dream. Once that would never happen. Well, not in Kirk's time, he thought.  
  
"This is the worst assignment I've been ever given", thought Decker. "I expected Kirk to give me all the cool assignments. To lead the away teams. To solve peace crises. To rescue a damsel in distress. That's what Kirk did at my age, right? But no. I get to do the dirty work while Kirk takes a shower in the new sonic showers." He took Ksia first to the Rec Room. That's where you'd often see different examples of human behavior. That way, Decker could get this assignment done faster.  
  
"This is the Rec Room", said Decker to Ksia. "This is where people usually play games, hang out, and talk. This is where we often go during our free time."  
  
"Is there a bar here?" asked Ksia while watching Ilia play Cardassian Chess with Sulu, an extremely popular holo-game played by millions of different races. It was just like Terran Chess, except that you used holo pieces that looked exactly like you.  
  
"Actually, there is", said Decker. "It's called Eight-Forward. You can get thousands of different drinks and foods. There's even a nice widow to look out. I think they might even have bloodwine. Would you like to share a bottle with me?"  
  
"No thanks", said Ksia. "I'm watching the game." He was awed by how gracefully Ilia took out Sulu's queen. "I've never played the game myself. Not a Klingon game. We fight for fun. Either with fists, Bat'leths, Gin'taks, and other weapons. But I like how she plays. Very graceful. She's beautiful, too. Do you know her?"  
  
"She's my girlfriend", said Decker. He sighed when he said that. A couple of years ago, Decker and Ilia met. It was love at first sight for them. Ilia promised not to disobey her oath, but she couldn't help being with Decker. Her family was very mad that she interacted with a "sexually immature species", but she didn't care. They were together for a year, until Decker's parents came in. Decker kept their romance a secret from his parents, since they chose somebody that would marry Decker from birth. Decker didn't want that, but his parents forced him to. So, when Decker's parents found out, they forced Decker to dump Ilia and made him propose to a woman named Jane Smith, who was actually a fat pig. So he was forced to live with her for a year, but she died of a rare lung cancer, so his parents were searching the galaxy for the perfect girl. They would kill him if they found out he was back with Ilia, plus Ilia would probably not forgive him for what happened a year ago.  
  
When Ilia beat Sulu at the chess game, she saw Decker and decided to talk with him (Ensign Rand decided to take Ilia's place at the game).  
  
"I'm sorry, Ilia", said Decker before Ilia could make a comment.  
  
"I don't accept your apology", said Ilia. "You knew what your parents were doing was wrong, but you still did their bidding. You're just as at fault as they were."  
  
"But they forced me to", said Decker.  
  
"They didn't threaten to kill you, did they?" asked Ilia.  
  
"No", said Decker.  
  
"Then you could've said no", said Ilia. "You're 30 years old now. You can make your own choices now. If they won't accept your answer, they aren't worthy parents. And I'm not a worthy mate for you". Then Ilia stormed away crying.  
  
"Ilia, wait!" yelled Decker. He tried to chase after her, but then the ship rocked from what was probably a phaser blast."  
"Crew of the Enterprise", said Kirk over the comm. "Get to battlestations now". Then Decker, Ilia, and all the crew of the Enterprise went to their battlestations. When they went to the bridge, they saw that three Klingon Warbirds were attacking.  
  
"Captain", said Uhura, "I tried to hail them but they're blocking our signal."  
  
"Then we have no choice but to fire back", said Kirk. "Fire a wave of phaser fire and a couple of photon torpedoes at one of the ships to get their attention." Then Chekov worked at his station.  
  
"Phasers and photons ready", said Chekov.  
  
"Fire!" said Kirk, and all his blasts hit one of the ships. They were still firing, though.  
  
"Their shields are at 49%, but they are still firing", said Chekov.  
  
"Fire at will", said Kirk. Chekov started firing a sweep of Phasers at the three ships, but they all cloaked before much damage could be done. "Chekov, be ready for anything".  
  
"Aye captain", said Chekov. There was a minute of silence. The three warbirds then de-cloaked right behind the Enterprise and fired. Before Kirk could make an order, they ship was extremely damaged.  
  
"Shields are gone", said Sulu.  
  
"Impulse and warp are down", said Ilia.  
  
"Captain", said Scotty over the comm. "We are about to have a warp breach! If we don't act quickly, we're going to be gone."  
  
"There's nothing we can do", said Kirk. Right before the warbirds could fire, five warbirds came in and attacked the other warbirds. There was a big exchange of fire between the eight warbirds. Before the enemy could cloak, they were all gone.  
  
"Captain", said Uhura. "One of the friendly warbirds is hailing us."  
  
"Onscreen", said Kirk. There was a gruff Klingon warrior on the screen with messy hair and a scarred face, and all were intimidated by his stare except for Ksia.  
  
"Captain", said the Klingon. "I'm Kaumass. Ksia reported me that you are in need of assistance."  
  
"That is correct", said Ksia.  
  
"Then we shall talk about it on the surface", said Kaumass. "One of the other warbirds will tow your ship in to our shipyards. Kaumass out."  
  
"That was nice", said Kirk. He and the rest of the crew then got ready to meet all the Klingons. Kirk was very anxious for his first "cultural exchange" Klingons. 


	5. The Bloodbath

CHAPTER V  
THE BLOODBATH  
  
"If this is their culture, they're doomed for sure", thought Kirk. He, Decker, and Xon decided to go down to the surface of Praxis to socialize and strategize with the Klingons on a bar down there called the Bloodbath. The rest of the crew was too scared to go down with Klingons. Kirk could see why, but he didn't want them to be prejudice. Not while Ksia was on the ship, anyway.  
  
The bar was loud with the noises of the warriors. They were fighting, arm wrestling with daggers strapped to their wrists, fighting, drinking bloodwine, fighting, eating gagh, and fighting.  
  
"Staying here isn't logical", said Xon. "Ksia appears to be more interested in the women in this bar than in what he promised to show us. It would be a better use of time to observe the repair of the Enterprise to see how well the Klingons are repairing our ship.  
  
"Well, if you want to leave no, leave now", said Ksia. "But I have the five commanders right with us." Five Klingons then walked up to the table they were sitting at. One of them was Kaumass; while the other five all looked the same- they had gruff faces, dark skin, and dark hair. Kaumass was the only one with lots of scars on his face. "This is K'Jaka, T'Aupa, Tamagkh, Kro'kor, and I know you know Kaumass". Kirk nodded and he continued.  
  
"Each of the commanders has five ships he commands. So we have twenty-five ships, plus the Enterprise and my personal warbird, the Kae'ka."  
  
"But that's not enough to stop the Imperial fleet", said Decker. "The empire has hundreds of ships, and there's also the ground forces to worry about."  
  
"But we're not going to attack first", said Kirk. "First we're going to try negotiations. If all else fails, we have no choice but to engage in battle."  
  
"It would be illogical to attack, since the Empire heavily outweighs our forces", said Xon. "We would be utterly destroyed."  
  
"Not quite", said Ksia. "We have developed a strategy. First, we will send a small ground force led by Decker to knock out the main power plant on Kronos. That will leave all the soldiers in the palace blind. From there, we will enter Kitumba's palace and capture Kitumba. After that, we cannot predict what will happen."  
  
"But what about the Imperial fleet?" asked Decker.  
  
"We have some friends that will help us", said Ksia.  
  
"What friends?", said an agitated Kirk. Then Ksia and the other commanders started talking amongst themselves in Klingon. Then Ksia turned to Kirk.  
  
"Follow me", he said. Then they went into the basement, where Ksia opened a door to a secret underground cave. When Kirk walked down there, he couldn't believe what he saw. The room was full of Tholians! Tholians usually stayed in their territory their whole lives, so this was very suspicious. Maybe the Klingons kidnapped them? Or are they prisoners of war? He would find out soon. Then a Tholian walked up to Ksia and spoke in a language of clicks and grunts. Ksia then adjusted a device on the Tholian, (probably a universal translator) and the Tholian was speaking in English.  
  
"So you're Kirk?" asked the Tholian. "I know you. I remember when you got stuck in our web. Very bad, you were. Now, we're on the same side. I find that hard to believe."  
  
"So do I", lied Kirk. "How did you get here?"  
  
"We made a deal with them", said Kro'kor.  
  
"What kind of deal?" asked Decker.  
  
"They are going to help us with the upcoming space battle", said Ksia. "We have paid them 10 million credits to use a starship of theirs. They are going to crew a new Tholian ship that can launch a Tholian net, 'a 'miniature' of the Tholian web that can trap a fleet in battle. That's how we're going to stop the fleet." "But how will the fleet group up so you can launch the net?", asked Xon. "They will be spread out in battle. And once they see a Tholian ship, they will all fire on it and it will be destroyed."  
  
"Not quite", said Ksia. "We planned to have all our warbirds, plus the Enterprise, Excalibur, and Exeter come in a group, so the ship will form in a group formation. The Tholian ship will then de-cloak, since it has a cloaking device, and fire the web quickly. Do you agree with that?"  
  
"Yes", said Kirk. "I think it's flawless. Xon, contact Uhura. Tell her that we need the Excalibur and the Exeter at our disposal. Then Xon fell to the ground, grabbed his head, and screamed. "Xon, what's wrong?"  
  
"People are dying outside", said Xon. "Attack. Death. Must hurry. Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!". Then Kirk, Decker, and the Klingons ran outside. They then saw some new Klingon Bombers attacking the city. The city was literally on fire, and barely any of the warriors got to their warbirds. It seemed that no one was safe from the wrath of Kitumba. 


	6. The Wrath of Kitumba

CHAPTER IX  
THE WRATH OF KITUMBA  
  
One word could be used to describe the bombing of Praxis- disaster. Every other building was on fire- warriors were trying to get to their warbirds, but the bombs destroyed the warbirds first. Kirk did not want to be there at the moment. K'Jaka and T'Aupa were evacuating the Tholians into the Tholian Battle cruiser while Tamagkh, Kro'kor, Kaumass, and Ksia were trying to round up their squadrons. Kirk, Xon, and Decker were trying to reach the Enterprise, since it was still on the surface.  
  
"Kirk to Enterprise, can you read me?" asked Kirk through his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise, can you read me? Enterprise!"  
  
"Enterprise here", said Uhura through the communicator, "this is Uhura. Can you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear", said Kirk. "Get the Enterprise out of here, even if it isn't ready. Then go to maximum warp towards Kronos. You will meet the other warbirds there. If you don't hear from us in two minutes, leave us here to die. That's an order, lieutenant. Kirk out." Then Kirk, Xon, and Decker ran as fast as they could through the burning buildings and crashing starships. Even though it was difficult, they arrived at the Enterprise in one minute and forty-five seconds. Then the Enterprise immediately took off.  
  
"Mr. Chekov", said Kirk once he got onto the bridge. "Fire at will".  
  
"Aye aye, captain", said Chekov. He then fired Phasers and torpedoes at all the bombers he could see while Sulu and Ilia took the Enterprise out of Praxis. Once they got out of the atmosphere, they got a really strange message.  
  
"Captain", said Uhura. "I'm getting a message from the surface. It's the Tholians."  
  
"Onscreen", said Kirk. He then saw five Tholians and one very bright ball in the Tholian's cave.  
"What are you guys doing?" yelled Kirk. "You're supposed to be out of that cave!"  
  
"Only five out of the 53 Tholians here stayed", said the Tholian commander. "We can't let the Klingon enemy have Praxis, so we're going to set off one of the two Hydrolica bombs."  
  
"What's a Hydrolica bomb?" asked Kirk.  
  
"It's a bomb capable of destroying a planet", said the Tholian commander. "Now go! Before it's too late!"  
  
"Ilia, maximum warp!" yelled Kirk. Then Ilia immediately gave them their highest warp possible at the moment, which was Warp 7. But that was enough to flee Praxis. A second later, a blinding flash blinded the Enterprise crew, and Kirk knew that was the planet blowing up. He failed the Praxians, but he would not fail Ksia and his mission. Not now. Not ever.  
  
Since Kirk gave the crew a half-hour break, Xon decided to play a game of Cardassian Chess with McCoy. He was walking past the quarters when he heard very loud crying. He decided to help whoever was crying. He knocked on the door and the person inside yelled "Enter!" It was Ilia. She was sitting on her bed, looking at a document. Xon sat next to her and he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Lieutenant?" asked Xon.  
  
"It's Decker. He's ruined my life", said Ilia.  
  
"I bet he didn't do it intentionally", said Xon. "It probably was an accident."  
  
"Sure", said Ilia. "It all started when we fell in love. We were in love, but it violated the oath I took! I'm not supposed to fall in love with sexually immature species! But I fell in love, and after a year, my parents found out. They disowned me, and do you know how much that hurt! Well, you don't have emotions, but that doesn't matter. That made things a lot worse. Then Decker's parents force him to marry a fat pig and dump me! Now I'm with Decker again, and all my thoughts are turned to him! What do I do?"  
  
"Relax", said Xon. "That's the first thing you must do. You must learn to take control of your emotions. Then you will find the peace inside of you. But I must go to the bridge right now. If you want more lessons, I will come to you every day to teach you. You might think of me as your councilor."  
  
"That would be great", said Ilia. "Thanks". Then Xon dashed off. He had to get to the bridge- now. The invasion of Kronos was about to begin. 


	7. Nemesis

CHAPTER X  
NEMESIS  
  
When Xon walked onto the bridge, he saw that everything was ready. All the warbirds and the Tholian vessel were cloaked. The away team-, which consisted of Kirk, Decker, McCoy, Rand, Ensign McKnight, and Ensign Robbie-, was ready. The Enterprise, Excalibur, and Exeter were all standing by. Kirk just had to give the order and the war would begin.  
  
"Xon", said Kirk. "You're in command of the Enterprise while I'm gone. Follow Ksia's instructions to the letter." Xon could tell Kirk was very nervous and he wanted this mission to get done as soon as possible.  
  
"Aye captain", said Xon. Then the away team stormed of to the transporter room, where Scotty was ready to transport them down to the surface.  
  
"Beam me down, Scotty," said Kirk.  
  
"Aye captain" said Scotty, and he transported the team down. They were one mile away from Kronos's main power plant. Kaumass, Kro'Kor, and four Klingon soldiers beamed down with them.  
  
"Let's get this done with, shall we?" said Kirk.  
  
"Agreed", said Kaumass. They then walked very silently to the power station, which took five minutes. Once they arrived there, Kirk blew open the door with his phaser. There were only two guards waiting for them. Xon and Kaumass both stunned the two guards and the rest stunned the five workers. Kirk then ran to the control station to shut off the power. He easily walked up to the fifth floor, blew out the locked doors of the control room, stunned the worker there, and tuned off the power. Everyone in the station tuned on the flashlights they brought with them so they could see, since the power station was all black.  
  
"All too easy", thought Kirk. Then the station was full of red lights for a second that turned off immediately. A group of Klingons had beamed aboard the station. Kro'Kor and the Klingon soldiers charged where they saw the light, but the enemy Klingons shot all five of them. Their disrupters were set for kill. Kirk, Kaumass, and the remaining Starfleet members hid for cover, except Ensign Robbie. His flashlight wasn't working, so the enemy blew off his head. The Starfleet members fired wherever they heard breathing, but all their shots missed. Ensign McKnight tried to tackle one of the warriors he heard, but he missed his leap. The Klingon warrior was about to chop off his head with a Bat'leth when Decker put his arm in the Klingon's way. McKnight was safe, but Decker lost his right arm. Decker screamed with all his might, and McKnight killed the Klingon that did that horrible deed. Kirk was shooting whenever he saw Klingons, but one slipped passed his sight and put his disrupter up to Kirk's head.  
  
"Turn on the lights or I will kill you", said the voice. Kirk then turned on the lights and saw that all the Starfleet members were hostages. He also saw the Klingon aiming the disrupter at his head.  
  
"Why, Kaumass?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Because you are going to loose", said Kaumass. "You are going to loose miserably. And you are going to cringe when you see what happens in space. I told Kitumba everything. Don't you worry, Kirk. They're all going to die. Every last one of them.  
  
Xon was waiting for the enemy fleet to approach them. He was waiting a long time. Five minutes. Then ten minutes. Then twenty minutes. Then an hour. He never saw them coming.  
  
"Uhura", said Xon. "Try to reach Kirk. Ask him what's going on." Right as he said that, all 500 of Kitumba's fleet de- cloaked, and they all fired at once. The Exeter and the Excalibur were destroyed within seconds, and the Enterprise suffered extremely heavy damage. As the friendly warbirds de-cloaked, they were destroyed. The Tholian Cruiser de-cloaked and tried to fire the net, but all 500 cruisers aimed at her and fired. She was destroyed instantly. "Scotty get us maximum warp now!" yelled Xon, and the Enterprise fled the battlefield instantly.  
  
"Course, sir?" asked Ilia.  
  
"I'll plot the course", said Xon. "I know a certain someone from a space station that could really help us."  
  
"As you can see", said Kaumass, "your friends are dead. There is no escape from us now." Kaumass and the Klingons forced Kirk, Decker, and the rest watch the failure of the attack through a camera on one of the warbirds. McCoy was trying to treat Decker, but Decker had to be brought back to the Enterprise to get a mechanical replacement.  
  
"You bloody traitor", said Kirk. "I know you're not Kaumass. You're someone more important. Someone who could make a bigger difference than just the typical commander. Who are you?"  
  
"You really want to know?" asked Kaumass. "You're sure you want to know?" Kirk nodded his head. "Okay. Here it goes". Kaumass then ripped off his prosthetic mask to reveal who he really was. Everyone was in shock (except for the Klingons- who didn't really care). Kirk was especially surprised. This was the one man who he hopped to never see again. "I am Khan Noonien Singh".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
